Believe
by yeryeo
Summary: Yesung yang ga bisa bernyanyi diajari oleh Ryeowook, sang suara putih / Yewook Super Junior / Angst again /


Title : Believe

Cast :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Genre : sho-ai, romance.

**Author POV **

Yesung berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Hari sudah mulai sore. Cahaya matahari menyusup melalui jendela-jendela di sepanjang koridor. Ia kelihatan lelah, dan tas di punggung nya kelihatan berat. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, tadi ia membereskan laboratorium sebelum pulang. Tubuhnya lemas sekarang.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti. Ia mendengar suara nyanyian, suaranya terdengar halus sekali. Dan kadang melengking tinggi, intinya seperti suara malaikat. Yesung terlihat penasaran dengan sang pemilik suara, sepertinya orang itu berada di ruang musik di sebelahnya.

Dengan perlahan, Yesung membuka pintu sedikit. Melalui siluet, terlihat seorang namja berambut coklat yang memunggunginya. Tak ada orang lain di dalam sana. Sekarang, suara malaikat itu terdengar lebih jelas. Yesung pun membeku di depan pintu, tak bergerak. Terkesima.

Setelah agak lama, Yesung mulai menutup pintu dengan rapat. Sepertinya ia tak ingin menganggu namja itu. Dan Yesung langsung beranjak pergi, dengan perasaan tak menentu tentang namja tadi. Suara malaikatnya... membuat Yesung tergila-gila.

Namja suara malaikat itu membereskan barang-barang nya, dan meninggalkan ruang musik. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci ruang musik. Kim Ryeowook, nama itu terlihat di dadanya, terkena sinar mentari sore. Sepertinya ia sadar tadi diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Ia menatap ke arah taman. Terlihat Yesung berjalan lurus tanpa menatap ke belakang. "Kim Jong Woon" ucap Ryeowook pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan. Lalu, Ryeowook pun mulai mengikuti langkah jongwoon. Menuju ke arah matahari terbenam.

**Yesung POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kantin dengan Eunhyuk. Waktu istirahat siang sudah tiba, dan kami akan makan siang. "Kau tunggu di meja biasa, aku mau ke toilet dulu" ucap hyuk lalu ia berlari pergi. Aku segera menuju meja nomor 13 di ujung ruangan, tempat yang bagus sekali untuk melihat sesekeliling kantin. Saat aku tiba di sana, ada seorang namja yang sepertinya mengincar tempatku terlebih dahulu.

Kami bertatapan. Namja itu... namja dengan suaranya yang indah itu! Jantungku berdebar 5 kali lebih cepat. Aku menatap nametag di dadanya, Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook? Dia berada satu kelas denganku! Tapi aku tak menyadarinya...

"Ah, silahkan kau di sini" ucap nya pelan sambil tersenyum. Tuhan, pasti mukaku merah sekarang. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Tidak, kau saja. Kau lebih dulu sampai" ucapku terbata. Kami berdebat tentang tempat duduk itu, sampai akhirnya...

"Bagaimana kalau kalian duduk bersama saja?" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. "Usul bagus" ucapku pelan, masih mengendalikan perasaanku. Aku duduk di kursi terdekat, dan, dia duduk di hadapanku. Bagus, kau membuatku terpesona, Ryeowook. Aku sampai kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucap Eunhyuk seraya menutup ponselnya, "Dosen Park mencariku, ok, bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua" ucap eunhyuk lalu berlalu, pergi. Kami terdiam sebentar, lalu aku berusaha membuka obrolan.

"Hm, rumahmu dimana?" tanyaku. Itu pertanyaan basi. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, lalu memandangnya lagi. "Gwang Ju, hyung?" tanyanya. Setelah itu, kami sudah bercerita banyak. Dan, benih cintaku sepertinya muncul.

**Ryeowook POV**

Oh, namja di hadapanku ini, membuatku langsung jatuh hati. Entah bagaimana caranya, bisa membuatku merona. "Kau tidak makan hyung?" tanyaku, melihatnya hanya membeli minuman saja. Ia menggeleng, "aku malas makan" ucapnya sambil menaruh tangannya di atas meja.

"Jangan begitu hyung, nanti kau sakit" ucapku pelan, lalu mengangkat ranselku ke atas meja, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal lagi. "Ini punya adik ku, makan saja dulu hyung. Adik ku hari ini absen" ucapku mendorong kotak bekal ke hadapan nya. "Bolehkah?" tanya nya ragu sambil menyipitkan mata.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja" ucapku sambil membuka ikatan pada kotak bekalku, dan... tanganku menyentuh tangannya... Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu lama. Tangan nya terasa hangat. "Ah biar aku saja yang membukanya" ucapnya, mukanya kelihatan merah. Dan aku membiarkan ia membukanya sendiri.

Dia membukanya perlahan, kulihat sedikit. Aku juga membuka kotak bekal ku. Isi nya persis sama. "Siapa yang membuatnya? Tatanan nya bagus" ucap nya sambil mengambil sumpit dr ujung kotak. "Aku yang membuatnya hyung" ucapku pelan, dan mengambil sumpit juga. "Kau hebat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali, membuat pipiku merona lagi.

"Hm, selamat makan" ucapku pelan. Dia tersenyum dan mulai memakan bekal dariku. Bibirnya, aku ingin menyentuhnya. Tuhan, inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

**Yesung POV **

Cih, lagi-lagi aku mengikuti remedial menyanyi. Sejak dulu, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan benar. Selalu salah letak nada, dan tinggi rendahnya. Aku benci bernyanyi. Tapi setelah mendengar Ryeowook bernyanyi, aku ingin menguasai dunia vokal. Aku ingin, berduet dengannya. Pasti menyenangkan.

Aku keluar dari kelas musik pukul 4 sore. Dengan memegang kertas tanda lulus dari tes bernyanyi. Aku sangat beruntung. Aku kembali berjalan gontai menuju gerbang, dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Ada beberapa missed call dan sms. Namun aku mengabaikannya, malas menjawab.

Begitu sampai di pintu gerbang, aku terbelalak kaget. Ryeowook berdiri di sana, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kulihat ia menguap, dan begitu melihatku, ia terlonjak kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya ku pelan-pelan. Ia menunduk sebentar, lalu menatap ke arahku. "Menunggumu, apa salah?" tanyanya padaku, dengan wajah tersinari sinar mentari senja.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak salah. Terimakasih sudah menungguku. Mau pulang bareng?" tanyaku ragu. Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar menatap matanya yang berkilau. "Iya, boleh" ucapnya lalu mulai berjalan di sebelahku. Aku mulai memberanikan diri, merenggangkan jari-jari ku untuk menggenggam tangannya. Tapi aku tak bisa.

Kami berjalan bersama. Ternyata arah rumahku dan dia tak berbeda. Kami mengobrol lagi, dan kulihat senyum di wajahnya. Tuhan, aku suka padanya.

"Ini rumahku" ucap Ryeowook. Aku mengamatinya. Rumahnya berwarna krem, dengan berbagai ornamen di sekitarnya. Terdapat air mancur kecil di halaman rumahnya. Pagarnya tinggi berwarna hitam. "Hati-hati di jalan" ucapnya tersenyum dan melambai. Aku membalas lambaian nya, dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

**Ryeowook POV**

Keesokan paginya, aku datang terlalu pagi. Aku berdiri di teras lantai dua, menatap ke bawah. Sudah beberapa orang datang melewati gerbang. Tiba-tiba angin berdesir di belakangku. Sepertinya ada orang masuk kelasku, namun aku tak ingin melihatnya. Aku sedang memikirkan Yesung hyung.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan melingkar di leherku. Aku menoleh kaget ke belakang, ternyata yesung hyung. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku malu. "Aku kedinginan" ucapnya sambil memeluk ku lebih erat, dan menggesekan kedua tangannya. Aku menoleh kebelakang lagi, omo! Kulihat wajah hyungku itu memerah.

Akhirnya aku diam, membiarkan tangan nya melingkar di leherku. Dengan perlahan, aku menggerakan tanganku, dan kubiarkan menyentuh tangan hyung yang memeluk ku. "Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?" tanyanya sambil tertawa, "Aku kedinginan" ucapku singkat. "Jangan berbohong! Aku tau kau ingin menyentuh tanganku!" ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan nya.

"Aish, hyung kenapa?" tanyaku pelan. Yesung menggeleng, "aku tau kau mau menyentuh tanganku, baiklah" ucapnya. Aku yang tidak mengerti ucapannya, hanya mengangkat alis. Namun Yesung hyung menarik kedua tanganku, dan menggenggamnya erat sekali. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya menjadi panas.

"A...aa.. hyung" ucapku terbata, saat hyungku menggunakan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya. Kurasakan pipi Yesung hyung sekarang, halus, dan hangat. Tanganku gemetar, dan dia menyadarinya. "Kenapa gemetar huh?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. "entahlah" ucapku pelan, menyembunyikan perasaanku.

Yesung segera menggosok kedua tanganku, rasanya jauh lebih hangat. "Ya, aku kedinginan" ucapku tak jelas. Jantungku berdebar beberapa kali lebih cepat. "Sekarang sudah jauh lebih hangat bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk cepat. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

**Yesung POV**

Mungkin aku harus belajar bernyanyi bersama Ryeowook. Siapa tau ia akan mengajariku. Sepertinya ia namja yang sabar. Hari sudah kembali sore, dan aku harus pulang. Kemana ya Ryeowook? Apa dia sudah pulang? Pabo, aku malah tidak tahu nomor handphonenya. Aku terlalu takut untuk memintanya. Aku sedang melewati taman begitu melihat namja yang tertidur di kursi taman. Dan aku mendekatinya, ternyata, Ryeowook.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, memegang pipinya pelan. Ia bergerak sedikit, namun masih tak sadar. Rasanya jantungku berdesir, dan senyumanku mulai keluar. Apa aku menyukai namja ini? Apa aku menyukai Ryeowook? Aku tak tahu. Sampai tanpa sadar, aku sudah menatapnya sedekat mungkin. Aku bisa menatapnya sedekat ini, dan jantungku... seperti yang kau tau.

Dia mengerjapkan mata pelan, dan aku mulai menjauh. Dia terbangun juga, dan tanganku masih berada di pipinya. Kami tak ada yang bicara ataupun bergerak. "Paboya! Kenapa aku harus memegang pipimu?" teriak ku sambil menarik tanganku dari pipinya. Dan dia menyeringai, "maaf aku tertidur, haha" ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya pelan.

"Gwenchana, kita akan pulang bersama?" tanya ku. Dia menggerakan bibirnya pelan, "untuk apa aku menunggumu disini begitu lama hah?" tanyanya sambil bangkit. _Dia, menungguku._ "Ayo deh. Eh, eh, kau mau membantuku?" tanyaku langsung. Rasanya malu menanyakan ini, tapi aku tak akan kalah dengan rasa malu ku. Aku menghela nafas keras.

"Boleh. Apa? Semoga aku bisa membantu" ucap nya lalu mengajak ku pergi dari sekolah. Aku menarik nafas, dan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kemampuan bernyanyiku, amarah dari guru seniku, sampai tentang malunya diriku bila harus menyanyi. Kulihat ia terkikik pelan. "Kau bisa membantuku supaya suaraku lebih indah?" tanyaku langsung. Ia mengucap dagunya pelan.

"Tentu saja. Akan dimulai kapan?" tanya nya bersemangat. Aku menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu. "Besok saja, kau ada kegiatan?" tanyaku. Begitu melihatnya menggeleng, aku merasa sangat senang. "Nomor ponselmu... um..." ucapku terbata. Ya tuhan, aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya. "Mana ponselmu? Aku akan mengetiknya disitu" ucapnya cepat sambil tersenyum.

Dan, malamnya aku menghubunginya.

**Ryeowook POV**

Handphone ku bergetar di atas meja. Aku yang sedang mengeringkan rambut, segera mengambilnya dan melihat nama 'Yesung-hyung 3'. Aku menelan ludah, berdeham, dan mengangkat telpon nya. "Selamat pagi" ucapnya di ujung sana. Senyumku merekah cepat sekali. "Aku akan datang ke rumahmu sekarang. Di rumahmu saja ya? Sampai jumpa" ucapnya cepat, lalu menutup panggilan.

Aku memakai jeans dan kaus merah. Dirumah tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya bibiku. Keluargaku sedang keluar kota. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya. Rasanya aku degdegan sekali. Saat sedang menggigit bibir bawahku, terdengar suara di depan rumahku. Lalu ada pesan di ponselku, dari Yesunghyung. '_aku berada di bawah, kau bisa kesini?' _

Aku bergegas turun dan membuka pintu depan. Yesung hyung berdiri di sana, memakai jeans dan kaus merah, mirip. Dia menatapku lalu tertawa. "Bagaimana warna pakaian kita sama?" tanyanya sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku terpaksa tertawa lalu mengangkat bahu. Aku belum bisa bicara sekarang.

Kami memasuki kamarku, lalu menutupnya. Jantungku tak menentu sekarang. Dia duduk di karpet dan mengamati kamarku. "Kamar yang bagus" pujinya pendek. "Jadi, kita mulai dari mana, mister?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Tak usah terlalu formal sekarang, ne? Kita teman" ucapnya. Aku merasa lebih rileks sekarang. Tapi, sakit mendengar kata 'kita teman'. Aku ingin, lebih.

"Hm, baiklah" ucapku dan kami mulai belajar. Sungguh, suaranya tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin hanya kurang dilatih. Setelah satu jam, ia bisa menyanyikan tangga nada dengan benar sesuai bunyinya (?). Aku cukup terkesima akan kemampuannya.

"Kau hebat hyung-ah, suaramu indah kok" puji ku sambil bertepuk tangan pelan. Dia tersenyum bangga, dan mengangguk cepat. "Suaramu bariton. Bagus sekali untuk lagu ballad" (author ngasal) ucapku tersenyum dan bangkit, mencari buku berisi lagu-lagu ballad. "Kau bisa lagu Believe ini? Lagu ini enak sekali" ucapku menunjuk halaman 7.

"Baiklah, aku coba nyanyikan" ucapnya sambil menatap lirik nya sebentar, lalu menyanyikan lagu itu.

_Believe, you can always with me_

_Believe, i can protect you_

_Oh my darling, comehere, stay with me_

_I Love you, forever_

Ia mengakhiri lagu itu, dan jantungku berdebar. Bagaimana aku merasakan lagu itu, untuk ku? "Suaramu, memuaskan" ucapku sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol. Dia mengangguk lagi, bangga. "Semuanya karena mu, darl" ucapnya sambil terkikik, dan mukaku kelihatan memerah. Aku berusaha tertawa, menyembunyikan perasaanku ini.

Ia memelukku, dan aku tersentak kaget. Hangat, rasanya hangat. " Jeongmal gomawo" ucap hyung di telingaku, menyanyikan kata itu sedikit. "Ne, gwenchana" ucapku pelan. Dan memegang pundaknya, memeluknya semakin erat.

**Ryeowook POV**

"Hyung kau harus liat ini!" ucapku sambil menyerahkan selebaran pada Yesung yang sedang duduk di kursinya. Ia menatapku dan mengambil kertas di tanganku. Isinya tentang kompetisi menyanyi di sekolah. Akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi. Hyungku membacanya hati-hati. "Menurutmu, aku harus ikut?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Hadiahnya ke Hawaii, untuk 2 orang!" ucapku bersemangat. Hyung megangguk pelan. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ikut? Suaramu bagus bukan?" tanyanya sambil bangkit. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin hyung ikut." Ucapku. "Aku akan ikut, tentu saja. Bantu aku untuk mendaftar, ne?" ucapnya tersenyum.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat pendaftaran kompetisi. Disana sudah agak ramai. "Hm, aku tidak cukup yakin" ucap Yesung pelan. Namun aku mendengarnya. "Aku yakin padamu, hyung" ucapku memegang kedua tangannya. Tangan nya dingin, beku. Aku mengecup tangannya pelan. Ia terkejut sekali sampai agak tersungkur.

"Maafkan aku" ucapku pelan. Malu sekali rasanya, sudah lama tak melihat tangan itu di hadapanku. "Gwenchana, kau pasti rindu padaku" ucap Yesung pelan. Lalu dia tertawa melihat mukaku bersemu merah.

**Author POV**

Sekarang, H-2 menuju kompetisi. Yesung berlatih kembali di rumah Ryeowook. Mereka menyanyikan beberapa lagu korea ternama. "Kalau boleh duet, aku ingin denganmu hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil menaruh 2 gelas sirup di meja. Yesung terbelalak. "wae?" tanyanya pelan dan menatapku.

"Suaramu indah, art of voice" ucap Ryeowook bangga. "Pujianmu, gomawo" ucap Yesung dan mengelus rambut Ryeowook pelan. Namja mungil itu tersipu, terlihat sekali.

"Sudah tau, lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?"

"Sudah, tentu saja"

"Apa kau mau memberitahuku?" tanya Ryeowook

"Andwae! Ini kejutan" ucap Yesung berseri-seri

"Kau akan tahu, saat aku menyanyikannya" lanjut Yesung

Ryeowook terlihat kecewa. Namun ia tak bertanya lagi. "Hyung, hadiah itu... untuk siapa?" tanya Ryeowook tidak jelas. Yesung menatapnya, merasa heran. "Hadiah apa?" tanyanya. "Hadiah untuk ke hawaii, kau berikan pada siapa? Bila kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Ryeowook lebih jelas. Jantungnya berdebar 1000 kali lebih cepat, menunggu jawaban.

"Tentu saja untuk mu, memangnya siapa lagi?" ucap Yesung. Ia sedikit berteriak, masa Ryeowook tidak tahu?

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, "kenapa untuk ku? Apa tidak ada yeoja yang hyung suka?" tanya Ryeowook, pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya sakit

"Kau akan tahu nanti, darl" ucap Yesung mengelus kepala wook, lalu mencium keningnya.

HARI KOMPETISI

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku duduk di kursi paling depan, menatap panggung dengan seksama. Yesung sudah masuk ke belakang panggung, dan aku akan melihatnya dari sini. Jantungku berdebar keras, bagaimana penampilannya nanti? Akankah cukup memuaskan? Lagu apa yang akan di nyanyikannya? Dan apakah... Aku bisa pergi ke hawaii bersamanya?

Handphone di saku ku bergetar, aku segera meraihnya. _'Wook, aku terkilir sedikit, bisa kesini?'_ sms dari Yesung hyung! Omo, dia terkilir. Aku langsung berlari cepat, menabrak beberapa orang. Sesampainya, kulihat kursi roda di sana. Duduk lah Yesung hyung, dengan kaki terbebat. Aku menghampirinya, tangisku hampir pecah.

Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. "Kenapa terkilir hyung?" ucapku bergetar. Pemandangan di hadapanku buyar, air mataku jatuh. _Tuhan, kenapa aku tak tega melihatnya begini? Lebih baik aku mengantikan posisinya sekarang. Aku sayang dia tuhan, aku tak ingin dia begini. Aku... mencintainya._

"Wookie, jangan menangis" ucapnya, menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, air mataku masih mengalir. "Aku tetap ikut kompetisi kok, tenang saja" ucapnya lembut, mengelus rambutku. "Pabo! Dengan kaki begitu, masih ngotot ikut kompetisi? Jangan bercanda" ucap ku sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tidak ingin menundanya. Kau, suaraku agak serak sekarang. Kata juri, kita bisa berduet." Ucap Yesung cepat. _Berduet dengannya? Sekarang? Dalam keadaan seperti ini? _"Kau tidak usah ikut hyung, hadiah seperti itu bisa di cari nanti" ucapku terbata. Menatap keadaannya sekarang pun, aku tidak tega.

"Tidak. Aku harus bernyanyi, dan kau harus menemaniku bernyanyi. Arraseo?" ucapnya mantap. "Jangan menangis" lanjutnya, dan memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar. Tangisku malah bertambah deras. "Ba... baiklah. Aku akan berduet dengan hyung. Laaa... lagu apa?" tanyaku terbata. Dengan nafas sesenggukan.

"Believe" ucapnya pelan, mempererat pelukannya. Aku tersentak, ia akan menyanyikan lagu itu. "Sekarang lebih baik kita berlatih, jangan sedih, aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya mengelus punggungku. Akhirnya kami melepaskan pelukan dan mulai berlatih

**Author POV**

12.01 PM

"Ya! Sekarang kita akan menyaksikan lagu Believe, yang dinyanyikan oleh Yewook couple!" teriak MC di panggung. Ryeowook menghela nafas, dan mendorong kursi roda Yesung menuju tengah panggung. Tepuk tangan terdengar meriah, lalu mereka berdua membungkuk sopan. Yesung mengecek mic nya, dan Ryeowook membetulkan baju. Alunan musik terdengar, dan mereka mulai bernyanyi.

_Believe, you can always with me_

_Believe, i can protect you_

_Oh my darling, comehere, stay with me_

_I Love you, forever_

"I Love you, forever~" terdengar alunan suara yewook bersatu. Mereka bertatapan, dan tangan mereka bertaut. Menyanyi dengan perasaan. Perasaan? Sepertinya, perasaan mereka tersampaikan. "Aku, cinta padamu hyung" ucap Ryeowook pelan, menjauhan mic dari bibirnya. "Nado. Saranghaeyo" ucap Yesung pelan, mempererat pegangan tangannya. Air mataku jatuh lagi.

Tepuk tangan terdengar, Ryeowook membungkuk, begitupun Yesung. Mereka membungkuk lama, lalu dengan sigap, Ryeowook mendorong kursi roda Yesung kebelakang panggung. "Kau harus istirahat" ucap Ryeowook di belakang panggung, air matanya masih mengalir.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" ucap Yesung, menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Yesung pun mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa suara. Mereka tidak bicara apapun sampai Yesung merasa berat tubuh Ryeowook jatuh kebadannya. "Ryeowook, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung, melepas pelukannya, memegang bahu Ryeowook.

Namun, Ryeowook jatuh pingsan. Mukanya terlihat pucat sekali.

"RYEOWOOK! RYEOWOOK! TOLONG! TOLONG RYEOWOOK!" teriak Yesung. "Kau, kenapa? Darl..." ucapnya berbisik, masih memegangi bahu Ryeowook. Yesung memegang dahinya, panas sekali. Akhirnya, guru kesehatan datang. "Bawa ke rumah sakit! Cepat!" teriak Yesung khawatir. Nafasnya tak karuan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

**Yesung POV **

Sudah beberapa jam aku menunggunya sadar, namun, ia tak juga sadar. Aku berdiri dari kursi rodaku, berjalan memakai kruk. Berjalan di depan ruangannya, aku belum boleh masuk. Tiba-tiba dokter keluar, aku berjalan secepat mungkin ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?" tanya ku serentak ke hadapan dokter. Disitu juga terdapat kedua orang tua Ryeowook. "Masuklah ke ruangan ku tuan, akan kuceritakan semuanya" ucap dokter itu pelan. Kedua orang tua Ryeowook pun mengelilingi dokter. "Kalian orang tua Ryeowook? Ayo ikut" ajak dokter itu.

Kami berjalan menuju ruangan yang tidak jauh dari situ. Perasaanku tidak tenang. "Silahkan duduk" ucap dokter. Kami bertiga segera duduk. "Ceritakan dokter, ada apa sebenarnya" ucap ku lemah. Rasanya, bukan kabar baik. "Ryeowook, menderita penyakit parah bukan?" ucap dokter itu perlahan. Kedua orangtua Ryeowook hanya menunduk sedih, namun aku begitu kaget.

"Penyakit, apa?" tanyaku pelan. Sepertinya diriku tak siap mendengar jawabannya. Waktu berjalan begitu lama sekarang. Keringat dinginku mengalir. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Kanker otak"

Kata-kata itu masuk melalui telingaku. Aku terdiam, nafasku berhenti sejenak. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, sakit. Tubuhku membeku berat. Kulirik kedua orangtua Ryeowook. Mereka tidak tampak kaget, sepertinya mereka sudah tau. Air mataku meleleh lagi, tangisku meledak. Aku berusaha menahannya, tapi tidak bisa.

Eomma Ryeowook memeluk ku pelan. Tangisku semakin kencang. "waktunya tak akan lama lagi. Itu sudah sangat parah. Akan kurang dari sebulan..." lanjut dokter. Aku mendengarnya, dan segera berteriak. Seperti orang kesetanan, aku menutup kedua telingaku dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tuhan_, ini pasti mimpi... katakan ini mimpi_

Aku membuka mataku sedikit. Pemandangannya sama seperti tadi, ini bukan mimpi.

"Dia sudah sadar sekarang. Lebih baik kalian menemuinya" ucap dokter tersenyum. Kami akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. "Kau ingin menemuinya duluan Yesung?" tanya appa Ryeowook pelan. "Tidak, lebih baik eomma dan appa terlebih dahulu" ucap ku pelan. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan Ryeowook.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan. "Sekarang waktumu, Yesung" ucap eomma ryeowook. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Aku masuk dan menutup pintunya. Ryeowook tersenyum padaku, lemah. Ia kelihatan tegar. Namun, hatiku sakit sekali sekarang. Aku menutup pintu, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, pasti sudah tau apa yg terjadi padaku" ucap Ryeowook cepat. Tersenyum

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan sebelumnya, wookie? Kau selalu membuatku khawatir" ucapku terbata, air mataku jatuh lagi.

"Hyung, ulljima. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis"

"Ne, n...n...e..." ucapku terbata. Air mataku panas, Ryeowook berusaha duduk.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya, mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan yg tak di infus. Menaruhnya di dadanya.

"na... nado... saranghaeyo... Ryeowook-ah, sa... saranghae" ucapku, sambil menggenggam tangannya kembali. "Kau pasti akan sehat, aku yakin" lanjutku, memberinya semangat.

Kekuatanku langsung hilang, begitu ia menggeleng.

"Ini tidak akan sembuh, aku bisa meninggal kapan saja. Kau harus mulai mencari orang yang pantas kau cintai, dan bukan aku" ucapnya, lalu terbatuk

"Aku cinta padamu! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" ucapku sambil mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Lalu memeluk nya pelan.

"Hyung" ucapnya singkat. Kulihat ia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata di bahuku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Oh iya, hadiah hawaii itu, untuk orang lain saja. Aku tak akan bisa pergi. Aku yakin kau akan menang" ucap nya tersendat. Air matanya mengalir sekarang. "Untukmu. Kau membantuku memenangkan kompetisi ini. Kau yang berhak mendapatnya" ucapku pelan. Suaraku hilang.

"Aku minta maaf" ucapku pelan. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku juga, aku minta maaf padamu hyung" ucapnya lembut. Ia bersender pada kasur, kelihatan lelah.

Aku mendekati nya, mencium pelan bibirnya. Bibirnya dingin, sangat dingin. Aku hanya mengecupnya sekilas, namun ia merona. Ia menjilat bibirnya pelan.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya hyung. Terutama, perhatianmu, waktumu, dan cintamu" ucapnya terbata. Membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata. Air mataku membendung.

Aku memeluknya lagi, _aku_ _tidak sanggup kehilangannya, my angel..._

"Aku, lelah. Biarkan aku tidur. Saranghaeyo hyung, art of voice, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" ucapnya pelan. Aku tersentak. Ia memejamkan matanya pelan, lalu tertidur. Garis di alat itu (?) sudah berubah lurus.

Ini_, Ryeowook meninggal..._

Tangisku kembali pecah, aku menaruh kepalaku di perutnya. "Jangan pergi! Jangan sekarang. Ryeowook-ah" ucapku di dalam tangisku. Kedua orang tua Ryeowook masuk ke ruangan. Mereka menenangkanku. Namun aku masih tak bisa mempercayainya.

Kulihat wajahnya. Ia kelihatan tenang. Bibirnya tersenyum, walau sekarang matanya telah terpejam. Aku memegang bahunya pelan, air mataku masih mengalir. Kutatap wajahnya, ia kelihatan lemah. Aku membawanya kedalam pelukanku lagi. "Sa... rang... hae..." ucapku di telinganya. "RYEOWOOK!" teriak ku di sebelahnya, berharap ia bisa mendengarnya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Tuhan, jaga dirinya di surga... Jagalah dia. Dia milik ku yang berharga..._

_Tuhan, aku mencintainya... Jaga dirinya, jangan biarkan dia kesakitan..._

_Aku mencintainya, Aku mencintai Ryeowook tuhan._

_Believe, you can always with me_

_Believe, i can protect you_

_Oh my darling, comehere, stay with me_

_I Love you, forever_

-FIN-


End file.
